A Miricle
by Isaaclover
Summary: A new girl moved into the town of Ikebukuro (sorry if I spelt that wrong -.-) This story is an OCxMIKADO and OCxMASAOMI story enjoy :)


**A/N: Hello Fans, I'm back! Sorry it has been a long time since I posted a story, it's just that I got caught up on school and stuff. So as you can see, I am making the redo of the DRRR story that I had not posted in a while. Thank you if you are still readi, because I am not use to making a LONG A/N. So this story is a OCxMasaomi and OCxMikado Story. So enjoy! :)**

**WARNING (BELOW)**

**DONT JUST READ MY DRRR STORIES I HAVE OTHER STORIES TO**

**PLEASE POST A GOOD COMMENT**

**THIS IS RATED T (MIGHT CHANGE TO M) FOR A REALLY GOOD REASON AND THIS IS NOT SUTIBLE FOR UNMATURE READERS. SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I looked to the window and sighed. "When will this day end?" I got up from my bed and walked slowly to door. Standing the door stretching was like a hobby for me. I opened the door to just see my big brother and mother already packed for the trip. "Finally up dear, we're already ready." My mother had a big grin on across her face

"What?" I said, I was nervous of what my mother could have done. As soon as I knew it my father had swept me up in his arms. He put me in the car, and I wasn't even dressed. "We're going to Japan deary!" My mother was excited to finally go to the place she had been learning about. " France is better." I said under my breath. "Can't we just take, like a subway train?" I said, my laziness had taken over. "Then get in there and get changed!" My dad yelled.

I walked in the bathroom to get changed. I came out wearing the prettiest thing that i had in my closet. We drove to the nearest train in the town.

When we got on the bus I sat near the window. They stopped at another place. "Next spot Ikebukuro." The speaker lady was so loud. But I got distracted by a boy who had black hair and a white and green jacket on.

"Um... You can sit here." I smiled nicely at the guy. "Uh... thank you." I smiled a big smile, but maybe to big? "So, what's you name, I'm Hana." "Uh, I'm Mikado." We shook hands. "So what brings you here?" I said. "I'm here to visit a friend. In fact his name is Masaomi." He said. I thought for a moment. "Masaomi, what a cute name." I smiled at him. "I am just here because of my mom." I said. I looked behind me to make sure she did not hear that. "So, Mikado," I did a wink face at him. " You seem like the second nice person I have ever met." "Who's the first?" He said. I curled up in a ball. I never wanna tell ANYBODY that.

The doors came open. "Let's go." He said holding out his hand. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I went along with it. We walked through a big croud. A big guy was coming towards me and knocked me down. Mikado ran up to me. "Are you okay?" He said "Yeah I think im fine." We walked to a strange man. "Hey, Mikado!" He ran him I heard him mumble, "who's the lady?" I stepped up close to them and stared at the yellow haired guy, who was strongly attractive. "Welcome to Ikebukuro mam' or shood I say lady." He smiled at me. I slowly stepped away. "Uh... I-I'm Hana. And you must be Masaomi, right?" He nodded and rapped his arm around me.

We walked up the stairs to the city. "This is Ikebukuro as you know. I think if you stick with me, we'll go far." I rolled my eyes. "Deary, this hotel is best." My mother pointed to a apartment. "Mom that's a apartment." " Oh, well oopsy." I waved bye to Mikado and is his strange friend.

After my mother got done picking the house we were gonna stay in. I went outside. I walked outside to a little bench on the street. I felt like wind just crossed my. I slid off the bench. It was split. There was a stop sign in the middle. I screamed as loud as I could. Someone ran across my with a pole in his hand. I followed them. I saw Mikado, but not with Masaomi. "Mikado!" He looked up at me. "Hey Hana, why are you coming to me a lot?" "I just thought I maybe she a new friend.

"Well you know, Masaomi's not around. Maybe we can talk a little."

"Sure." I said.

"So how old are you?" I looked at him. _I wonder if he's as old as me._ "16, and you?" He said blushing. "I, i'm 16 to, so... You have a brother or sister? I am the only girl in the house, because my mother had died in the cold." A tear dripped down my face. _That day, my mother went out to fetch food but fell down in the cracks of the bridge. _"Don't cry, u-um... cheer up its okay!"He said. I stared at him, but then I came to smile. I went on top of him. "Your nice you know that!" I laughed, I made him smile. I looked up at the sky. The winds blowing. I came up from him and looked down the street. "Hana!" He said. "Are you leaving!" He said he got up, he put his hand on my shoulder. "Mikado, just call me Hana Hime." I turned back to look at the streets.

I looked at Mikado one more time. "You know, you're not that bad of a guy?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"You know, I haven't met a boy here since I moved here... You might be the first." I said looking down at him. I went back to the grassy field. "Know what, I'm starting to like this place." I sat down yawning. "You can go home if you want." He said sitting up too. I shook my head. I sat closer to him starting to think. _He might be my friend actally. I think I might get to know him better someday. _I put my hand down on the grass. He did the same. I slid my hand on top of his. He stared at me. I just closed my eyes and smiled. "I moved here you know, Im gonna stay here. Ltes probably get to know eachother." I held his hand. I scooted closer. I put my head on his shoulder. We layed down in the grass. I went on top of him, laughing. I layed down on him. I stared at him and smiled. I leaned in to his face. He scooted away. "Hana Hime." He started to blush. I kissed his cheak, makeing his face turn red. I little smile spread across his face. I leaned in for another kiss. Out lips touched. I moved my hand on his cheak. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. I rapped my arm around his neck. He tilted his head. I pulled away. Laying down on my side.

"So, your name is hana. But you say Hana Hime." "Yep." Mikado layed in the grass. He slowly closed his eye's. A sakura blossom had fallen on him. I picked it up gently. I put it into my neon blue jacket pocket. _Damn that wind. _I thought in my head. I should head home. "Mikado,Mikado! Wake up." I shook him. I looked to my left, then right and layed down. Shivering in the cold, I decided to curl up with him. I noticed he was peeking from his left eye and stareing at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to roll him over. He got up looking towards me. I had a mad look on my face, but then I decided to be nice and hug him. I blushed. Then his wierd friend, what was his name. Oh! Masaomi, he camse walking behind us creeping up and scareing me. I turned around and smacked him. He held his cheak. I covered my mouth, and laughed under my breath. I stood up and laughs aloud. "I am so sorry!" I shouted while I still laughed. "Im sorry." I tried to say, but I couldn't because of my laughing.

I patted his cheak still giggling. Mikado stood up with me and I had to catch my breath. I took slow, deep breaths. We walked down the hill and down the sidewalk. "You know that wasa mistake, sorry." I said, but I didn't look at him. He was still holding his cheak. "You can let go now Masaomi" Mikado said. He was still rubbing it. Now I felt bad for him. I stood in the middle of them. "Im not suspecting for you guys to go home, right?" Masaomi ran foward to this girl. I sat down on a bench with Mikado.

"Do you have to go?" I said as I put my arms behind my back. He shook his head, no. I scooted closer. I reached

* * *

**You liky, well thank you. Comment and add Thank you :)**

**Enjoy :D**


End file.
